Confianza
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: No hay un manual para ser padre. La mayoría hace lo que puede en base a lo que aprendió de los suyos. Sin embargo, Harry descubre que todo lo que sabe, se lo debe a su tíos.


**Dom: Este fic va para todos los padres, y para que los hijos entendamos que no tiene un manual que los ayude en su tarea paterna. **

**También quería mandarle un saludo a Candela, alguien que me deja Reviews pero sin cuenta, y quería agradecérselo en serio. Otro saludo para Samfj, que es una lectora que SIEMPRE esta para todos mis fics y no puedo dejar de agradecerle. **

**Por supuesto, otro para mi hermana de internet, Altea Kaur, (Que si alguien no lee sus fics espero que lo haga rápido :D), que la ADORO.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, además de la pequeña reflexión sobre los Dursley.**

Confianza-

Harry observó los enormes ojos cafés de James, sentado en las piernas de su madre. Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus piernas regordetas. Sus dos pequeños dientes de adelante. Su sonrisa. Y una enorme inquietud se instalo dentro de él.

No sabía cómo ser padre. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era tener una madre que te bese y un padre que te acompañe. Nunca había sentido el calor de un abrazo paterno, nunca había hecho un regalo por el Día de la Madre.

Nunca.

Y pensar en eso lo metía en un vaso de agua enorme del cual no podía salir.

Y es que… ¿Qué iba a transmitirle a su hijo? ¿Cómo luchar en batalla? ¿Cómo perder a seres queridos como si fueran palabras? ¿Estar solo? Era lo último que quería. No quería que ninguna persona sufra ni un cuarto de lo que él sufrió.

Nadie.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra cosa que decir. No recordaba nada bueno de los Dursley además de cuando lo dejaban solo. Pero por otro lado… sentía que esas tres personas le habían dejado lo más valioso. Y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

¿Qué sentía cuando lo maltrataban de la peor manera? Malestar. Depresión. Tristeza. Esas tendrían que ser las palabras que tendría en la mente. Pero no lo eran. Ni se acercaban. Eran solo una parte de lo que sentía algunas veces extremas, pero más allá…

Más allá había enojo. Enfado, ganas de luchar. Contradecirlos. Rebeldía. Más allá estaba el sentimiento de que si ser diferente era no ser como los Dursley, era algo bueno. Estaba la valoración de todas las cosas bellas. Estaba el poder de creer en sus palabras. Estaba como lo había, de alguna manera, preparado para el trabajo duro. Como había recibido muchos golpes, pero que él no dejaban que pasaran de ser moretones. Más allá está el poder de creer en si mismo.

Más allá estaba la Confianza.

Y al llegar a esa palabra, Harry experimento ese sentimiento de aferrarse con fuerza a su madre. De compartir un juego de Quidditch con su padre. No se asemejaban en nada, pero la confianza le había dado a Harry la fuerza de seguir.

Esa confianza que habían fabricado golpes, maltrato y rechazo, esa confianza que se formo como escudo protector cuando solo era un niño. Esa confianza que le habían dado los Dursley para seguir sin darse cuenta. Esa confianza era el poder de todo.

Porque… ¿Cómo hubiera enfrentado el rechazo de Draco sin esa confianza? ¿Cómo hubiera pasado la Cámara de los Secretos sin sentirse seguro? ¿Cómo hubiera tenido las agallas de enfrentarse a su padrino? ¿Cómo hubiera entrado en la Sala de Menesteres? ¿Cómo hubiera besado a Cho sin sentir esa confianza? ¿Cómo hubiera enfrentado a Ron con su noviazgo con Ginny? ¿Cómo hubiera sabido que era más que Lord Voldemort sin esa confianza? ¿Cómo?

Y todo se lo debía a esas tres personas que más había odiado en el mundo junto a Voldemort y Bellatrix. Porque de haber sido criado como Dudley, toda la historia hubiera sido diferente. Porque su manera de aprender fue convirtiendo el dolor en fuente de energía.

Y al mirar esos ojos cafés de nuevo, grandes y expresivos de su hijo, comprendió lo que quería demostrarle.

Quería enseñarle que la confianza era el partir de todo. Que para amar hay que amarse primero a uno. Que las palabras duelen, pero más duele que las personas que las digan tengan tanto odio en su alma. Que el perdón y el amor son la base de la vida*. Que las decisiones son los pasos que uno da en la vida y van dándole forma. Que, aunque suene tonto de tanto repetirlo, lo importante el lo que habita en el alma de cada uno. Que las apariencias engañan. Que el mundo no se divide en blancos y negros, los grises son una escala necesaria. Que el amor puede todo.

Y que él siempre iba a estar ahí a su lado.

—.—

**Gracias por leer, lo escribí pensado en mi papá y todo lo que hace por mí y mi hermana :3**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
